Zawsze
by nika0645
Summary: Akcja w czasie "Kosogłosa". Po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszedł w Kapitolu, Peeta usiłuje przypomnieć sobie prawdziwą Katniss. Punkt widzenia Peety, kiedy w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, kim ona naprawdę jest. One-shot. KatnissxPeeta. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _"Always"_ autorstwa _mockingjayde_, które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie _(s/6269211/1/Always)_. Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do trylogii "Igrzyska Śmierci" Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From translator:<strong>_ This is the translation of _"Always"_ by _mockingjayde_, which can be found in English on this website _(s/6269211/1/Always)_. She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of "Hunger Games", which belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_Mój ulubiony fragment "Kosogłosa".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Do przetłumaczenia tego one-shota zainspirowała mnie wczorajsza kinowa premiera pierwszej części „Kosogłosa". Mimo, że książkę przeczytałam dobrych kilka miesięcy temu i doskonale wiedziałam, co się będzie działo, film wgniótł mnie w krzesło i trzymał w napięciu do samego końca, już nie wspominając o łzach na widok cierpienia Katniss i Peety. Z pewnością wybiorę się w przyszłym roku na maraton, razem z premierą już ostatniej kinowej części „Igrzysk Śmierci".

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 1 Soundtrack - White Rose<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: Zawsze<strong>

Moje oczy podążają za strzałami z łuku Katniss. Widzę, jak trafia prosto w serce Prezydent Coin. Obserwuję, jak kobieta się kołysze, po czym spada bez życia z balkonu.

Zanim w ogóle zdołam pomyśleć, przed moimi oczami ukazują się obrazy. Katniss – szalona, niepoczytalna dziewczyna wystrzeliwuje w moim kierunku strzałę, mijając ciało tylko o kilka milimetrów. Widzę parę szarych oczu, wypełnionych nienawiścią i wrogością. Widzę Katniss, samolubnie wyciągającą trujące jagody w celu zabicia mnie – tak, by zostać zwyciężczynią Siedemdziesiątych Czwartych Głodowych Igrzysk.

Nie, to nie Katniss. Mój umysł wiruje, by pojąć, co jest prawdziwe, a co nie. Katniss zabijająca Prezydent Coin? Prawda. Katniss usiłująca skrzywdzić mnie z powodu czucia do mnie nienawiści? Fałsz. Nigdy by tego nie zrobiła.

_Tak, zrobiłaby to! _– mówi głos w mojej głowie. Ponownie jestem świadkiem szybkiej strzały w serce Pani Prezydent. _Następny będziesz ty, Peeta! _– głos ponownie się odzywa. _Ciebie również planuje zabić!_

Nie!

Mocno zaciskam powieki. Moja głowa pulsuje od obrazów, którymi karmi mnie trucizna. To Prezydent Snow ci ją dał. To on sprawił, że taki jesteś! To on jest wrogiem! Nie Katniss!

Widzę, jak schyla się, by rozgryźć pojemnik zawierający pigułkę z łykołakami. Łykołaki. Jagody. Katniss odwinęła numer z jagodami, by utrzymać nas przy życiu. Nie, nieprawda. Nie, nie… to zdarzyło się naprawdę.

W mgnieniu oka pojawia się myśl – jeżeli połknie tę pigułkę, odejdzie na zawsze… zanim zdążę dostać szansę, by to wszystko sobie poukładać.

_Ale czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby umarła? Zasługuje na śmierć! Zmiech, Peeta, ona jest zmiechem!_

Nie!

Podejmuję szybką decyzję. Moja dłoń od razu odnajduje drogę do kieszeni z pojemniczkiem, zanim ona w ogóle zdążyła po niego sięgnąć. W rezultacie jej szczęka zaciska się na mojej ręce. Mocno. Katniss nie jest zabójcą – przypominam sobie. _Ja _włożyłem tam dłoń – po to, by nie zażyła tabletki. Nie próbuje mnie ugryźć. Nie usiłuje mnie zabić.

Krew spływa po mojej skórze. Czerwona ciecz wywołuje wściekłą masę nieprawdziwych (czy prawdziwych?) wizji. Trucizna i mój umysł toczą pojedynek jeden na jednego i nie jestem pewien, czy wygrywam, czy może przegrywam. Katniss mnie atakuje. Chce mnie zabić. Nie! To nieprawda. Absolutny fałsz. Nigdy nie zrobiłaby nic, co mogłoby mnie skrzywdzić.

Odepchnięcie zatrutych wspomnień kosztuje mnie trochę wysiłku. Nasze spojrzenia się spotykają. Widzę strach, złość… i coś jeszcze. Pustkę. Przegraną.

Przegrana. To wyzwala wspomnienie. Chleb. Deszcz. Retrospekcja, która wiem, że jest prawdziwa i w której nie mieszał mi Kapitol. Widzę Katniss, która opada pod drzewem tamtego zimnego dnia. Jej wola przetrwania kompletnie zniknęła. Jej twarz i oczy… puste, bez życia. To dla niej wtedy oberwałem, żebym mógł dać jej chleb. To było to, odległe wspomnienie, które nas połączyło. _Na pewno strasznie cię kochałem_ – pamiętam, gdy wypowiedziałem te słowa w Dystrykcie 13. Tak. Kochałem. Dalej ten sam stan rzeczy.

Nie!

W tym momencie, w tych szarych oczach, widzę ją. Nie nieobliczalną, żądną krwi Katniss, którą wpoił mi Kapitol, ale prawdziwą Katniss. Tą, która zaryzykowała swoim życiem, by zdobyć dla mnie lekarstwo w czasie naszych pierwszych Igrzysk. Tą, która zajęła miejsce swojej siostry podczas Żniw… wtedy jeszcze bardziej wzrósł mój podziw dla niej. Pamiętam Katniss, która położyła się na moich kolanach, obserwującą ze mną zachód słońca. Katniss, której ulubionym kolorem jest zieleń.

_Zostań ze mną _– pamiętam, jak wiele nadziei przyniosły mi te słowa. Radość, która tamtego dnia została we mnie głęboko zakorzeniona… że jeszcze może być dla nas szansa w przyszłości. To kolejne wspomnienie o niej, którego nie zabrał mi Kapitol.

_Zawsze._

- Puść mnie! – krzyczy teraz Katniss. Ból w jej oczach oraz pragnienie śmierci nie może być pomylone z czymś innym, ale nie mogę jej tego dać. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby zakończyła swoje życie. Nie teraz, gdy zaszła aż tak daleko.

- Ja… nie potrafię – powtarzam to na głos. Kiedy tylko to wypowiadam, dociera do mnie podwójne znaczenie tych słów. Nie mogę pozwolić jej umrzeć, zabić siebie tą pigułką. I nie mogę pozwolić odejść świadomości, że to jest prawdziwa Katniss. Katniss, której zależy na mnie, a mi na niej.

Obserwuję, jak ją odciągają. Pigułka wymyka mi się z dłoni i odbija od płytek kapitolowej ziemi. Katniss. Utrzymywała mnie przy życiu tak wiele razy. Jedynym słusznym postępowaniem jest zrobienie tego samego dla niej. Bycie z nią.

Zawsze.


End file.
